


Union of Souls

by Lightningecho_s_path



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, No Timeline, Silly, Soul Bond, Soulmates, based on tumblr, everything from angst to fluff, this will go back and forth between 1st and 3rd person, working titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningecho_s_path/pseuds/Lightningecho_s_path
Summary: It took her years to read the name on her wrists. Ben Skywalker was her soulmate and her greatest enemy.He could only read one name, the one on his left wrist. It had faded to the pale white of an old scar, it was only after he met her that he found discovered the other name was Vestara Khai.A series of soulbond AU drabbles for Skykhai ranging from angst to fluff.





	1. Scars

Vestara sat bolt upright in bed, panting, eyes wild with fear and pain and rage. Someone was hurting him. Someone was hurting her soulmate.

All her life she had lived with sharing her head, Vestara had never once felt anything from him _this_ strongly. Her arms stiffened, and she stifled a sob. Acid ran through her veins, venom pumped from her heart. Anger familiar, yet foreign welled up inside her and for a moment Vestara could feel fingers on her chin, squeezing too tightly paired with the sight of a fair-skinned man with dark-sider orange eyes. Then it was gone. Everything was gone.

Tears welled up in Vestara’s eyes. She felt horribly, sickeningly empty. Completely alone for the first time in her life as the names on her wrists faded to the colour of an old scar.


	2. Distraction

       It bothered Dad that my soulmate, the one person in the universe who was perfect for me in every way, is a Sith. It bothers me too. I know he’s holding out hope that it’s only a half bond, that the girl-Vestara-has my name on her wrist but I don’t have hers. After all, names always show up in the other person’s the native language, and no one can read mine. But, I know it’s her. I can feel the strained, incomplete bond between us.

       I rolled over on my bedroll so my back is to my father and shift my wrists to read the names written there. _Darth Caedus_ I knew said one faintly, though I couldn’t read the scar-like letters in the darkness. The other... I was willing to bet my life savings, which was quite a bit, that it said Vestara Khai in that other language Dad and I had heard from her and her Sith buddies when we fought on sink-hole station.

       My breath hitched at the barely-there sensation of fingers sliding down my stomach. Oh, Force… _Does she know I can feel what she’s doing?_ I sit up, and fumble with my bag, bringing out my datapad. I desperately need a distraction.


End file.
